sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Party
Sonic Party is a video game based on a board game, and the first of the expansive Sonic Party series. Players choose one of 18 characters and move around the board. As they go around, they collect rings and various other items that can help them or hinder others in their quest to collect Chaos Emeralds. What sets this game apart from others is the mini-games that follow each round. The players will be grouped together in groups of two, three against one, or everyone for themselves. They then compete in a game that tests their reflexes, puzzle solving skills, or plain luck. The winners will be awarded rings and the losers may lose rings. Plot Gameplay Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_Channel_Sonic_3D_Render.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_Channel_Tails_3D_Render.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic_Channel_Knuckles_3D_Render.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_Channel_Sally_3D_Render.png|Princess Sally Acorn Sonic Channel Cream 3D Render.png|Cream the Rabbit Sonic Channel Amy 3D Render.png|Amy Rose Sonic_Channel_Big_3D_Render.png|Big the Cat Sonic_Legacy_Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna Sonic_Legacy_Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma Sonic Channel Shadow 3D Render.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic Channel Rouge 3D Render.png|Rouge the Bat Sonic Channel E-123 Omega 3D Render.png|E-123 Omega Sonic Channel Espio 3D Render.png|Espio the Chameleon Sonic Channel Charmy 3D Render.png|Charmy Bee Sonic Channel Vector 3D Render.png|Vector the Crocodile Sonic Channel Blaze 3D Render.png|Blaze the Cat Sonic Channel Silver 3D Render.png|Silver the Hedgehog Marine-sh.png|Marine the Raccoon Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Tikal the Echidna *E-102 Gamma *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon Mini-Games There is a total of 68 Mini-Games in the game. Each game can be played by up to 4 players. *The Final Countdown *Go-Kart Derby (Course 1) *Go-Kart Derby (Course 2) *Go-Kart Derby (Course 3) *Pizza Toss *Blast Off! *Deep Sea Drivers *Alien Imitation *Chop Chops *Eggbot of Doom *Skating Scamper *Bumper Karts *Jump Rope Scheme *Home-Run Stadium *Buffalo Rodeo *Give and Take *Capture the Pole *Dog Shearing *The Ballroom of Fun *Hide-and-Sneak *Building Breakers *Waterfall Danger *Go-Go Snowboard! *Croco Eater *One Day or Another *The Hedgehog That Time Forgot *Wheel of Woe *Car Washed *Plate Balance *Sonic Matrix *Going Fishin' *Ice Cream Fever *Butterfly Blitz *Chicken Chase *Sheep Shuffle *Bake-a-Cake *Game Stuck *Sonic Live *Hippity Hoppity Froggy *Snowball Effect *Whack-a-Bot *Shake n' Burp *Take me to your Beaver *Lumberjackers *Ice Moves *Swimman Olympics *Balance the Ball! *Pancake Lake *Platform Peril *Fowl Play *Mooving Along *River Rapids *Move to the Music *Whale Warning *Juice of Wonder *Jello Bello *Blue Away *Sky Flyers *Granite Getaway *Sonic Boom!!! *Fireworks of goodness *Bird Seeder *Snow Ride *Scarpener *Spagetii Roll *Swing-a-Ling *Freeze Frame *The Skeleton Key! Spaces *+3 Space: Grants 3 rings to the player. *-3 Space: Trades 3 rings from the player and gives it to another player. *Mini-Game Space: Lets everyone play a mini-game. *Capsule Space: Gives an item to knock out another player from the space they're standing on to backwards. *Duel Space: Lets 2 random players play a duel mini-game. *Green Space: Something would happen. It will make you lose rings, get rings, steal items, etc. *Sonic Space: Move 30 spaces on the next turn (automatically). *Chaos Emerald Space: Get a Chaos Emerald for 150 rings. There are 7 Chaos Emeralds on each board. If the player gets all of 7 Chaos Emeralds, he/she will win. *Eggman Space: Losing half of the player's rings, divides it and gives it to the other players and the player that landed on it gets sent back to the start. Story One day Sonic decides to buy a chilli dog from a nearby stand. Just when he's about to eat the chilli dog, Dr. Eggman appears and traps Sonic with he's other friends on a game board. Sonic and he's friends must find and use chaos emeralds to get out. Videos Voice Cast Category:Sonic Fan Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Games Category:Sonic Party Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games